


【Evanstan/盾冬】你應得的愛

by chingching27



Series: 【Evanstan】單篇短文集 [20]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 17:49:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18945865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: Chris想彌補Steve和Bucky，那是他們應得的愛。





	【Evanstan/盾冬】你應得的愛

**Author's Note:**

> 在台灣同婚登記首日寫了這篇文，
> 
> 這是所有平凡人物與超級英雄，都應得的愛與尊重，  
> 願我們如今的興奮激動，往後都是每家的幸福日常。

1.2034  
Chris Evans站在空無一人的更衣室裡，做最後一次的深呼吸。

「Chris，五分鐘後。」門外輕輕的敲擊聲伴隨著這一句話，Chris答覆了一聲，穿上掛在旁邊衣架上的西裝外套，踏出房門，穿過漫長的走廊，一直往光亮的那方而去。

 

2\. 2018  
「你真的要這樣做？」Alexandra明知這是沒有意義的詢問，仍然掙扎著問了最後一次。  
『我們早知道不可能瞞一輩子的，原先只認為越慢越好，盡我們所能地做好一切準備。然而⋯⋯』Chris聳聳肩。他太累了，為了圓一個謊要撒無數個謊，最後仍是從百出的漏洞中墜落，所有的隱瞞都只是無用功。  
「你知道Feige的，他不可能同意在MCU熱頭上出這種新聞，甚至終戰後三年再說⋯⋯我都還是覺得懸。」Alexandra難掩憂心。  
『也許沒那麼糟，反正隨著我退出，Steve和Bucky的故事也到了一個段落，也許⋯⋯』Chris反覆地說：『也許沒那麼糟。』

事實上所有人都知道，箭早在弦上，只是誰會去做那個鬆手的人。

 

Feige的反應比Chris和Sebastian預想的冷靜，他只是再度確認Chris和Sebastian的心意已決，便給出了最終的裁定：「既然如此，我們只能採用第五個版本的結局了。」  
Sebastian看了Chris一眼，他不清楚到底Endgame有多少個版本的結局，說不定真的像奇異博士說的那樣，有14000605種？而Chris也愣了一下：『第五個？』  
「Steve和Peggy那個。」Feige簡短地回應，Chris立刻皺起眉：『為什麼？』  
「Chris，你在問為什麼之前，早已該知道答案。」比起憤怒或煩惱，Feige倒像是無奈：「Steve和Bucky，還是Chris和Sebastian？你只能選一個。」

 

3\. 2030  
Katherine Simons在收到Chris請求重啟《美國隊長》時，一點也不驚訝。  
她唯一驚訝的是劇本簡介中開門見山的主旨。

 

「你想拍成戰爭中的愛情故事？」Katherine前幾日已經翻過了劇本，Chris說劇情主要是他構思，協作編劇是已經有數篇作品在各大影展斬獲大獎，去年和今年都入圍過奧斯卡最佳編劇的Pearl Brooklyn，她負責潤飾劇情架構。Katherine得承認，若是以英雄電影慣常走的動作片路線而言，這部片的情感描述之細膩，已大大超出同類作品。  
但若是以愛情為主線，戰爭為背景，倒也不是不可能進行，只是那又為何要以「美國隊長」為主題？

漫威電影宇宙已經五年沒有推出新作品了，在《復仇者聯盟4》美其名是承先啟後，但先前十年的光景也造就一個難以跨越的高山，後續的作品票房雖也不差，然而粉絲的熱情是種說不出也抓不到，偏偏又能切實感受到的東西。與其硬推新作把MCU的人氣一路拉進谷底，倒不如一直用各種傳言吊著粉絲胃口，偶爾用老角色拍幾部影集拉攏快要散去的觀眾。  
只是老招用久了誰都會膩，況且當年那一批演員也都不年輕了，早有各自的事業發展，MCU固然是他們職業生涯中的一道亮光，但曲終人散後，誰也不會傻等在戲棚下。

在此時，當年就表達過對幕後工作的興趣，最早表達出要離開MCU，且近年來導演編劇演戲皆發展得如魚得水，在百老匯也掙出一片天的Chris，突然聯繫了她，問她有沒有興趣重啟《美國隊長》？Katherine對此是很訝異的。

 

『我想拍很久了。』Chris神情自若，已經年近半百的他，並沒有顯出太多的老態，只有眼角稍增的紋路還看得出一點歲月的痕跡：『我想了十年。』  
「為什麼？你對美隊的結局不滿意嗎？」Katherine是明知故問，做為漫威影業的現任總裁，她接下這職位時跟Feige深入談過不少未來漫威影業的發展，當時Feige就曾經告知，Chris Evans和Sebastian Stan有一天可能會要求重啟美國隊長的故事，當時她還不以為意，畢竟誰沒有拍過幾部自己不那麼滿意每個細節的電影，但人生是要向前的，這兩人現在的工作如魚得水，家庭事業兩得意，何必為十年前拍過的電影耿耿於懷？

而Chris確實耿耿於懷。  
『因為是我欠他們的。』他說得坦白，誠實中帶著沒有掩飾的歉意與傷痛：『我欠Steve和Bucky一個「從此過著幸福快樂的日子」。』

 

4\. 2019  
你看了幾次《復仇者聯盟4》？

 

Chris在幾次訪問中都被問到這個問題，彷彿只看過一次復聯4是不被考慮的事情一樣。他每次都回答得很隨意：『兩次。』『三次囉，不過最後一次沒看完。』『四五次吧，有一次沒看到開頭。』  
事實上他也就看過首映那一次。

「你還在沮喪？」Sebastian從浴室裡走出來，正在擦頭髮的他身上還帶著一層水氣與沐浴乳未散的香氣。他走到坐在床邊的Chris身前，把毛巾披在自己脖子上，彎腰捧起Chris的臉：「你還好嗎？」  
『不是很好。』Chris坦承，首映上他哭了好幾次，每每想到這個故事之所以會成為這種結果，是與他有關，他便無法自制的被愧疚淹沒。Sebastian勸過他，他數度以為Chris已經聽進去了，但他這親親愛人確實是個死心眼的。  
還沒等Sebastian再說話，Chris摟著他的腰，臉埋進他的胸口，悶聲說：『我想到我能遇見你，是因為他們⋯⋯而現在我這麼幸福了，有你在身邊，卻犧牲了他們本來該有的美好結局，他們本來該有的⋯⋯英雄可以引退，不能逃避；可以老邁，不能畏藏啊！⋯⋯我怎麼對得起他？』  
Sebastian的手撫過Chris的髮，輕聲嘆氣：「他們當然不會逃避畏藏，我們都知道的不是嗎？」  
『只有我們知道⋯⋯』  
「大家都知道，Chris，你詮釋的Steve Rogers是什麼樣的人，大家都知道。」Sebastian截斷了Chris的話，語氣溫柔而堅定：「至於Bucky，我想他不會介意外人怎麼看。愛是兩個人的事，Chris，隱姓埋名流浪於世的生活，他們不在意，隱藏在帷幕下的生活，他們更不會在意。」

Chris安靜了好半晌，任Sebastian親著他的眼睛鼻尖，好久，才慢慢開口：『⋯⋯我希望有一天，我能當那個揭開帷幕的人。』  
「嗯？」  
『我想拍一個真正屬於Steve和Bucky的故事，一個誠實的故事，不需要故作曖昧的故事。』

 

愛就是愛啊Sebbie，Chris眼裡亮晶晶地那麼說。他抱著Sebastian倒在床上，不住地往他肩膀蹭。Sebastian伸手揉開他眉間的皺褶，彎起嘴角摟住他的背。  
他始終是初見時那個對世間的一切都充滿浪漫的信任，但談起人世猥瑣又透徹清明的大男孩，令Sebastian心軟地像是拍打得剛剛好的大抱枕，想把這個人牢牢地困在心裡面。

「你會做到的，Chris。」他的吻落在唇角，像是鼓勵又像是約定：「我會一直陪在你身邊。」

 

5\. 2024  
他們結婚五年後才公開，長子Steven已經三歲，長女Natalia剛滿月。

Chris本來以為他會搞一個盛大的記者會來宣布這件事，然而當有些事情已經變成踏踏實實的生活時，忽然要大張旗鼓的宣傳，反而抓摸不了輕重。最後他和Sebastian只是各自發了一張書面聲明，新聞在娛樂版的頁面飄了一天，隔天就成為了熱度迅速下降的歷史。  
這樣也好，或許反而是再好不過。

我們所恐懼擔憂的那些事，最後不過就成為了日常。

 

Sebastian半夜爬起來給Natalia泡牛奶時，發現書房的燈還亮著。他揉著眼睛走過去敲了敲門，扭開門把後，發現Chris還對著電腦正專心地不知道在輸入些什麼。

「你還在工作？」Sebastian問：「新劇本？」  
『算是新劇本，其實是老故事。』Chris轉過椅子對Sebastian笑笑，招手讓Sebastian到自己身邊來，Sebastian邁步過去，習慣地坐上Chris的大腿，Chris揉著Sebastian的腰，側首抵著他的肩膀，兩人一起盯著電腦螢幕，他開口：『是Steve和Bucky的故事。』  
微愣了愣，Sebastian也彎起嘴角：「你開工了？」  
『是時候了。』Chris說：『我不知道要等多久才能正式把這故事搬上大螢幕，但是，是時候開始努力。』

 

他很幸福，他希望全世界都知道。  
那你們呢？

 

6\. 2034  
「近期即將發佈的新片《美國隊長與冬日戰士》，是漫威影業多年後，首次重新拍攝美國隊長的故事。本片由十五年前因演出美國隊長而知名度大開的Chris Evans，擔任導演及編劇，協作編劇除了以《九官鳥之夢》、《誰還在沙灘上？》兩度入圍奧斯卡的Pearl Brooklyn，尚有另一名編劇，正是當年與他因戲結緣的伴侶，同為知名影星的Sebastian Stan⋯⋯」

 

電影院內的燈光暗下，《美國隊長與冬日戰士》的全球首映即將在五秒鐘後，呈現於世人眼前。  
Chris深吸一口氣，握緊了坐在他身邊的Sebastian的手。

 

這是你們應得的團圓，沒有遮掩，無需文飾，終於能坦然而大方地展現，那隨著時光荏苒卻依然留有餘香的依戀。  
對得起你半生戎馬，對得起你百年孤寂，勝利的終點牽起的手和落下的吻，永遠是那黃金歲月時就留在心間的唯一身影。

是這世界遲來的誠實，和你們足以享有的祝福與喝采。  
是你們應得的愛。


End file.
